Haru Haru - Day By Day
by Scarlett Lucky
Summary: Alternative Universe. Ferriswheelshipping. The most beautiful things happen suddenly, they grow day by day and it's up to us keeping them alive with all our might. A bittersweet lovestory set in modern-day Tokyo.


**Haru Haru ~ Day By Day**

The stinging cold was hitting hard her face, which was partially hidden in the heavy black woolen scarf around her neck, tinting her cheeks and her nose of a light red hue. Hundreds of people were hastily walking around her, deep in their thoughts and heedless of the polar cold, but what could you expect from the Tokyo station? While her heavy breathing was condensing in white clouds of steam her sight fell on the huge mirrored walls of the building, noticing her reflection. She wore a heavy grey woolen trench and a pair of black boots from where came out a cute pair of grey socks. A small snowflake lightly fell on her long brown hair. It was strange watching herself dressed in such an elegant way, she remembered well her embarrassment of wearing the short pleated skirt of her school uniform, but so many things had changed during a year.

* * *

_«Have you seen, Touko-chan? We're in the same class even this year!»._

_Bel gave her an enthusiastic smile while putting her bag on the desk right next to hers. Touko smiled back. Getting up earlier than usual to take the best seats in the classroom was a great idea, she thought while watching the blossoming cherry trees from the window beside her desk. She threw her head back and slipped down the chair, closing her eyes: that school year had started in the best way and she wouldn't have allowed anyone or anything to ruin it._

_«You know, ochibi-chan*, short people should sit in the first row, not here»._

_When Touko was forced to open her eyes to understand wanted to be so nice in the early morning, her blue irises full of disappointment encountered a pair of gray and visibly amused ones. They belonged to a guy that she didn't remember having ever seen around. In fact she didn't care much that someone who did not know her at all had spoken to her in such a confidential tone, but rather the fact that he dared to remind her that she was short. The whole school knew that she was very touchy about her height and that she used to get terribly mad if someone told something about it. But apparently that guy wanted to start the year with a bang._

_«Man, the newbie has made Hoshigaki-chan mad!»._

_«Poor thing, I wouldn't like to be in his shoes»._

_A small crowd had gathered around the two teens. Touko slowly stood up, while the audience stopped breathing, knowing that the boy wouldn't have had a good time._

_«And you should be…? », she asked crossing her arms under her chest._

_The male teen curved his lips in a confident smirk. «The future owner of your desk»._

_«If I was him I would run as fast as I can», whispered a brown haired boy in the crowd._

_Bel, who stood next to him, gave the boy a deathly glare, getting a smile in response._

_«You know her enough to say that I'm right»._

_The subject of the conversation of the two friends was looking at the newbie with a worrying calm painted on her face. «Yeah, sure. And, if you don't mind, can I know your name? »._

_The teen, which was at least twenty centimeters higher than her, leaned down to reach her level, watching her with a playful smile. «I'm N Harmonia, and you, little girl, what's your name? »._

_«Here ends badly, as usual», declared a raven-haired boy._

_The calm of Touko turned into a forced toothy grin. «My name is Touko Hoshigaki, dear, and you won't ever have my desk»._

_The guy with the absurd green hair drew himself up to his full height, trying to intimidate her. «If you think you're stronger than me just because you're taller you are mistaken», replied the girl immediately turning off the smile of his rival, «but, if you care for a demonstration, I challenge you: a single round of arm wrestling, winner takes the desk»._

_«I'm on»._

_A few minutes later the guy who called himself N was trying to move with all his might the seemingly fragile girl's arm, which at the same time was boringly looking at her nails. After a loud snort she lifted the cerulean gaze on their hands, bringing nonchalantly against the desk the one of the male teen._

_«You fought well, but you lost»._

_«I'll be revenged»._

_«Whenever you want to, darling»._

* * *

_«It's all your fault, little girl! », yelled N leaning toward the brunette._

_«Look, who's speaking! I remind you that it is because of your stupid joke that we ended up here»._

_«Of course, because you could not avoid laughing like hyenas while I was behind Araragi -sensei, if you shut that big mouth you find yourself we wouldn't be in this place»._

_« You bas-!»._

_«Harmonia! Hoshigaki! This is a detention classroom, not a market»._

_Araragi -sensei had made __her entry in the class with a really not re__assuring air, grimly eyeing the two unfortunates. She hated to do extra hours to preside over detention classroom, but, as coördinator of the class, she had to. She suppressed a sigh as she walked toward the chair, falling unceremoniously on it and producing a sound very similar to that of a fart. The cerulean gaze of Touko moved on the face of the boy sitting next to her, who, meanwhile, kept an indifferent face worthy of the best actors. That strange teen and troubles were one; she couldn't believe they had the same grades. The woman sitting in the chair, however, had changed color from bright red to violet , so that Touko wondered if she would start smoking as a teapot at five in the afternoon at any moment. The teacher stood up angrily from her chair, coming out of the courtroom quickly and squawking something about talking with the Disciplinary Committee . The two looked deep into each other's eyes for a few moments before starting laughing out loud. _

_«You're a freaking genius», cried the brunette holding her stomach._

_«Did you see her face? », he said beating his fists on the desk trying to restrain himself._

_They continued to laugh non-stop a few more minutes before they could catch their, looking with a stupid smile on their faces._

* * *

_It is said that the best friendships are born in the strangest situations, and their friendship was born suddenly in a detention classroom which they had left unharmed, after getting rid of the evidence of the crime. Touko knew Bel, Cheren and Touya since they were kids, and it was as if they were brothers for her, while N had arrived suddenly at the beginning of their final year of high school, sparking an absurd and sudden rivalry that would always be between them. From that day they continued to insult each other in the worst way , N had been beaten in an arm wrestle dozens and dozens of times and Touko was teased on her stature one day and the other as well , bringing their strange friendship to mature slowly , day by day ._

* * *

_Bel looked at her with a slight smile painted on her lips, chin resting on the palm of the hand and sipping lemonade staring at her friend with some vehemence in her eyes._

_«Would you mind explaining how has gotten to your mind to refuse the confession of Tenma Fukagawa? Have you any idea of how many girls in our class would pay gold just to hear those words from him? » ._

_Touko heard the words of her friend without flinching and without lavish on any response._

_«Oh, c'mon Touko, you could speak at least with me»._

_The brunette looked up at the sky, sighing. «I refused Fukagawa because I was not interested, that's all»._

_«What do you mean with "that's all"? You had a crush on him from the first year of high school!»._

_The girl looked down, her hands torturing the unfortunate candy paper. «Sorry, then. I refused because I wasn't interested anymore»._

_Bel slightly parted her lips, amazed: her best friend was not girl to fall in love easily, unlike her, and she had been in love with the same guy for two consecutive years, what could have happened of important to make her change her mind?_

_«You're in love with N, right? »._

_Touko pointed cerulean gaze in the emerald one of her friend, without having any particular expression painted on her face. «Don't be silly, Bel. How do you think I might like someone who teases me every day? »._

_The thought was absurd, so absurd that it couldn't be true. She couldn't love her rival, though it was good to laugh together and insult each other with the knowledge that their words were said with affection. N was cute, smart and funny, but even so unbearable to keep securely hidden his qualities. She was happy when she was with him, and she needed his closeness, because life seemed so simple when she laughed with him. For this reason she considered him a valuable friend like Bel and others, but nothing more._

_About ten minutes after Touko left, saying that she had to reach N of the Ferris wheel at Luna Park. It was the light in her when she spoke about N the confirmation of her theory, but certainly neither she nor Touko could imagine how that question could get complicated._

* * *

_N loved Christmas, loved the happiness in the eyes of the people, loved the snow and the lights of Luna Park glowing in the night sky, he loved the city lights views from the Ferris wheel, but didn't know if it was the darkness to make all things shine in that way, or simply the presence of that girl so small and funny . She was the essential element for all that light and happiness, it was like the spark that triggered the explosion of lights. They used to go on that wheel every time; it had become a bit like their hangout. They used to challenge each other in guessing the shape of the clouds and to talk about the most absurd things, laughing as if there were no tomorrow. But that night things were different, he was different._

_«Touko ...»._

_The brunette looked away from the window to give a big smile to her friend, a smile that faded seeing his serious expression. She looked at him quizzically, feeling the concern attacking her at seeing his hesitation._

_«... After Christmas I'm going to move to London to improve my English. If all goes well I should stay away for a year»._

_Touko looked puzzled at the boy, unable to comprehend what he had just revealed. It was as if suddenly all the lights that surrounded her were out, bringing her back to reality. N looked at her with an unreadable expression, but she could see it in his eyes that this was the truth, a truth more painful than she wanted to admit to herself._

_«You're ... you're the first person I tell»._

_She looked at him with a confused and pained, almost unable to utter a word. He didn't know what to say, and did not understand why he wanted to cause her a similar pain._

_«Why me? », she finally managed to ask._

_How many things he could have told her, how much he could have asked her, but he was perfectly conscious of the fact that he had come to his limit, as a man he knew that there were things that he could or could not do. He could have been able to tell her the truth, tell her that he loved her so much that it would hurt, but separating after such a thing would irreparably leave both of them brokenhearted. He had to be selfish, it was necessary because the show had to go on, Touko would go on more easily, she would have continued keep her smile even without him._

_«For no particular reason, I only found out this morning, and I took advantage of our meeting today to give the good news», he said, looking away from her and focusing his gaze on the window. The lights seemed already shine less, and he wondered why there had to be this strong need to break their heart in one way or another._

_To that answer Touko could not replicate, showing only a brief nod. He would leave in two days, with the possibility of not seeing him return. London was big and well-connected, he would find a job in a place like that, he would find a girl and start a family, and they would not see each other again. The ride on the wheel was ending and she wished with all her heart that he had something to tell her, or at least that he asked if there was anything he needed to know before departure. An opportunity would have been enough, the right push, and she would have told him everything, not caring about that still allowed her to consider him just a friend. If only he could read her thoughts ... but that too was one of those things that men could not. Not that she hoped that a confession wouldn't make him leave, she had understood it from the determination in his eyes, how important it was that trip to England, but still she felt the need to tell him how things were ._

_That night neither of them uttered another word._

* * *

_«You're still thinking about him, right? Look into my eyes»._

_Touya loved her, but, while others preferred not to touch that subject not to hurt her , he preferred to be outspoken and tackle the problem at its root . It had only been two months since he was gone, two long, interminable months, and Touko had slammed against the bitter reality of her feelings. She could not stop thinking about that night on the Ferris wheel, and the knowledge that she needed N to be happy made her feel stupid, because if her pride had given up to the need, she would have received a letter, or at least an email from him. Instead she could not even get into the station, where he would have taken the train to the airport, she hadn't had the courage to say goodbye. But Touya was good, Touya loved her, and though her heart was slowly breaking, she kept her smile, because he did not deserve the burden of carrying her burdens._

_She set her eyes on the hazel irises of his friend, giving him a warm smile.« I'm fine, Touya -kun, really. Now I'm moving forward»._

_She didn't want to lie to him, but she couldn't allow him to worry for her, too, he had to think about college and become a good doctor. A warm hand rested on one of hers, left inert on her lap. The snowy park was wonderful, the snow shone as if it were made of precious gems in the sunshine of that beautiful day. Touya looked into her eyes._

_«I am in love with you, Touko »._

_Bel and Cheren embraced her close in the cold of that Christmas Eve, still panting for the race made __to reach her. Touko, confused, reciprocated their__ embrace, being still unaware of what had led her friends to that gesture._

_«Guys, why have you run here? There we could see after my date with Touya ... »._

_Bel took her hands, looking at her with a mixture of affection and sadness, while Cheren had laid a hand on her shoulder almost wanting to support her._

_«N is coming back. His train will be at Shibuya Station in twenty minutes»._

_Touko looked shocked at her friends who smiled at her, understanding. She had forgotten, she knew that the year just expired that day, but had confined that thought in the farthest corner of her mind, because now in her heart there was no room for N, in its place was Touya, the sweet and sensitive Touya, the guy who was always there for her, that he had never teased or insulted, even as a joke._

_«I'm sorry guys, but I 'm going to Touya. He's waiting»._

* * *

_She was beautiful; she looked elder with the skirt and that elegant coat, but she was undoubtedly beautiful. She gave him her usual smile and greeted him with a kiss on his lips, walking hand in hand towards the Luna Park and talking cheerfully of their projects for Christmas with him, Bel and Cheren._

_«Touko , it's a nice evening , would you like to take a ride on the Ferris wheel ?»._

_Her smile faded for a moment that seemed endless to him. «Sure, Touya -Kun. Let's queue, c'mon!», she said walking toward the entrance of the attraction. The young man grabbed her wrist, pulling her into an embrace full of affection._

_«N's train is going to arrive at any moment, go»._

_Touko looked up at him, staring as if she had seen a spirit pass before her eyes. «Touya -Kun, what are you ..? »._

_He tightened the grip for a moment before finally breaking the embrace, looking tenderly at his best friend. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead._

_«Go, it's the right thing to do»._

_Touko looked at him with tears in her eyes for one last moment before nodding vigorously and turning to the exit. He knew that he had behaved like a true best friend, as he watched her run away from him with all the strength she had in her legs, but could not prevent something much warmer than the snow had begun to fall on his cheeks._

* * *

And there she was, while snowflakes increasingly thick lightly fell on her hair, in front of the station where she had not had the courage to go a year earlier. She looked around, trying to see that green hair in the crowd with his usual sly smile. The clock struck nine and forty-five minutes, but the arrival of the train was scheduled for twenty minutes and thirty-three: once again she was late. Ironically it made her think back to all the crazy fights they had had during high school because of her tendency to always arrive late, remembering with a smile as she could not then imagine N unlike an annoying classmate. Their love, if she could call it in that way, had always been some kind of madness. She looked again at her reflection in the mirrored walls of the building and saw materializing beside her a tall figure with green hair that was all too familiar.

«You're late, you idiot».

N smiled at her, gently caressing her cheek. «I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long, there was traffic ».

_**Welcome To The Jungle~**_

Okay, probably my English sucks, so don't hit me. xD I tried my best to translate this _little _cutie, and it took me a lot of time. If you notice any errors I'd be glad if you told me, so that I can improve myself. Just leave me a little **review** if you liked this story, even if it's pretty obvious and nothing original, because it will make me really satisfied with my work. I originally posted this story in Italian on an Italian fan fiction website with a different nickname, Class Of 13, and takes its name from _Haru Haru_ a beautiful song of a K-Pop Boy boy band, _Big Bang_ . See 'ya!

_Scarlett_


End file.
